narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tobi (Zetsu)
|Zdjęcie=Tobi.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=トビ |Rōmaji=Tobi |Inne nazwy= Specjalna strona dla rozdziału 666 |Japoński=Nobuo Tobita |Przypisy=Czwarty Databook, strona 124 |Gatunek=Zmutowany Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=180 cm |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Drewna |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Drewna |Przynależność=Akatsuki |Drużyna=Armia Białych Zetsu |Partner=Biały Zetsu, Obito Uchiha |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=602 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=344 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} nazywany przez Obito był jedną z pierwszych ofiar Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, został uwolniony z Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki przez Czarnego Zetsu.Naruto rozdział 681, strona 14 Po raz pierwszy został ukazany jako brat Białego Zetsu.Naruto rozdział 604, strona 8 Przeszłość 180px|thumb|left|Guruguru podczas uwalniania. Pierwotnie był człowiekiem, stał się ofiarą Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki, następnie był więziony w Demonicznej Statule Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, z której został uwolniony przez Czarnego Zetsu, gdy Madara Uchiha po raz pierwszy wezwał posąg. Statua została później użyta do pielęgnowania DNA Hashiramy Senju co doprowadziło do utworzenia dużego, kwitnącego drzewa. Po czym Czarny Zetsu uwolnił Guruguru i inne ofiary z posągu, Madara wierzył, że Biały Zetsu oraz Guruguru powstali z jego czakry i DNA Hashiramy Senju. Był jednym z popleczników Madary, poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z młodym Obito, którego rehabilitację nadzorował on i Biały Zetsu, bardzo cieszyli się gdy Obito ocknął się po tym jak Madara go uratował, jednak Guruguru często irytował młodego Uchihę zadając mu pytania dotyczące podstawowych funkcji ludzkiego organizmu. Z biegiem czasu duet zaprzyjaźnił się z Obito, który nazwał Spiralnego Zetsu patrząc na jego ciało, Guruguru. 180px|thumb|right|Guruguru otacza ciało Obito. Po kilku miesiącach rehabilitacji młodego Obito, do podziemnej kryjówki wrócił Biały Zetsu, który poinformował Obito o tym, że widział Kakashiego Hatake i Rin Noharę otoczonych przez shinobi z Kirigakure. Obito postanowił uratować swoich przyjaciół, jednak nie był w stanie zniszczyć ogromnego głazu, który blokował wyjście z kryjówki. Guruguru zauważył, że jego kończyny są zbyt słabe i ofiarował swoje ciało jako zbroję dla Obito. Mimo, że Obito nieco wahał się, Biały Zetsu przekonał go, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Przyłączając się do żyjącego klona Hashiramy w celu uzyskania dostępu do mocy Demonicznej Statu Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, Guruguru z łatwością zniszczył skałę blokującą wyjście. W drodze do przyjaciół Obito, Guruguru zwraca się do niego i chce walczyć zamiast niego, jednak oferta zostaje odrzucona, po czym Guruguru informuje Obito, że ma teraz dostęp do DNA Hashiramy Senju, co pozwala mu na korzystanie z Uwolnienia Drewna. Wskazując Obito miejsce pobytu Kakashiego i Rin, docierają na miejsce, gdzie widzą przerażającą scenę, Kakashi przebija swoim Chidori pierś Rin. Po tym, jak Obito był świadkiem śmierci swojej ukochanej, w zemście wymordował wszystkich shinobi Kirigakure używając kombinacji Kamui i Uwolnienia Drewna. Guruguru był zaskoczony, że Obito tak szybko był w stanie używać takich kombinacji, po czym stwierdza, że rozumie, dlaczego Madara wybrał właśnie jego. Po tym incydencie, Guruguru jest widoczny jako zbroja Obito, gdy ten podróżuje po Amegakure w poszukiwaniu Nagato. Osobowość Podczas pierwszego spotkania Obito Guruguru był zabawny i bardzo zadowolony z drażnienia go takimi rzeczami jak to co wyszeptywał podczas snu. Mimo, że początkowo Obito był denerwowany przez niego to zaprzyjaźnili się podczas rehabilitacji młodego członka klanu Uchiha. Uważa on, że Plan Księżycowe Oko jest dobry dla ludzi i uważa Madarę za życzliwego człowieka. Jest również życzliwy, jak pokazano, gdy on i Biały Zetsu postanawiają pomóc Obito bez zgody Madary. Ponieważ nie wykonuje normalnych funkcji organizmu, jest bardzo ciekaw, co kryje się za nimi. Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi jego osobowość stała się bardziej poważna zbliżona do tego jaki stał się Obito, choć zachował swoją fascynację dotyczącą wypróżniania. Wydaje się być sadystyczny, rozkoszując się odbieraniem życia w formie ulgi. Wygląd thumb|190px|left|Spiralny Zetsu. Guruguru jest całkowicie biały i można go łatwo odróżnić przez spiralny wzór rozciągający się na nim, który kończy się okrągłym otworem na oko. Wzór ten nie obejmuje ramion i nóg, lecz może się otworzyć w sposób podobny do muchołówki otaczającej oryginalnego Zetsu, by ujawnić że klon jest pusty w środku. Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi nosi czarny płaszcz, gdy walczy z Sojuszem Shinobi. Umiejętności Struktura Ciała thumb|190px|Guruguru oferuje swoje ciało Obito. Jako klon, Guruguru posiada standardowe umiejętności jakie posiadają wszystkie klony, podstawową umiejętność, która stała się ich znakiem rozpoznawalnym Kagerō. Guruguru i Biały Zetsu twierdzą również, że mają słownictwo i mózg, które przewyższają człowieka. Będąc sztucznym człowiekiem stworzonym z komórek Hashiramy może przeżyć bez wody i jedzenia oraz nie musi wykonywać żadnych normalnych funkcji organizmu. Guruguru wykazał możliwość otwarcia swojej górnej części w całości i użycia siebie jak pewnego rodzaju stroju dla kogoś znajdującego się wewnątrz niego. Podłączając się do żyjącego klona Hashiramy i korzystając z mocy Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, był w stanie znacznie poszerzyć swoją siłę do tego stopnia, że zniszczył ogromny głaz tylko jednym uderzeniem. Ze względu na jego niezwykłą strukturę ciała jest bardzo trwały i odporny, gdyż otrzymał minimalne obrażenia od Techniki Wodnej Broni wystrzelonej w jego ślepy punkt oraz w momencie przełamał skutki przeklętej pieczęci. Transformacja Natury thumb|left|180px|Tobi używa pięciu elementów jednocześnie Jak sztuczny człowiek, stworzony przez Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki z DNA Hashiramy Senju, Spiralny Zetsu ma dostęp do Uwolnienia Drewna choć w znacznie słabszej skali niż Hashirama. Wydaje się również mieć wiedzę o kilku technikach Uwolnienia Drewna, gdyż był w stanie rozpoznać, że Obito użył Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu, gdy młody Uchiha zrobił to pierwszy raz. Do czasu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi zdolności Guruguru drastycznie wzrosły. Był w stanie użyć techniki Kilku Tysięcy Rąk, techniki podobnej do jednej z najpotężniejszych technik Hashiramy, choć bez wzmocnienia senjutsu wynikła mniejsza wersja - a wraz z tym, jest w stanie użyć wszystkich pięciu podstawowych transformacji natury jednocześnie. Część II Powrót Madary thumb|190px|right|Tobi walczy z Sojuszem Shinobi. Po ożywieniu Madary, Guruguru pojawił się na polu walki i zaczął walkę z Sojuszem Shinobi przy użyciu Uwolnienia Drewna: Kilka Tysięcy Rąk. Poinformował swoich przeciwników, że nie pozwoli im odejść tak łatwo oraz zapytał, czy ktoś weźmie jego pytanie na poważnie, jakie jest uczucie podczas wypróżnienia, ale wzruszył ramionami, domyślając się, że przypomina to zadowolenia z odebrania kolejnego życia. Obserwując sytuację na polu bitwy, Guruguru został odwiedzony przez klona Białego Zetsu, który powiedział mu, że Naruto był z klanu Uzumaki, a więc mógł się oprzeć śmierci podczas ekstrakcji Kyūbiego, ale jednocześnie obaj stwierdził, że Naruto jest skazany na śmierć. Po przebiciu Karin techniką Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu w celu powstrzymania jej od ratowania życia Sasuke, lewa strona jego głowy została rozbita na chwilę ujawniając, że ktoś znajduje się w jego wnętrzu. Choć jego ruchy zostały tymczasowo zatrzymane przez przeklętą pieczęć Orochimaru, stwierdził jednak, że ich wysiłki były daremne. Ciekawostki *Twarz Guruguru przypomina maskę, którą Obito nosił przed Czwartą Światową Wojną Shinobi, a jego osobowość przypomina również Obito, gdy był partnerem Deidary. *Obito nazywał go , co jest onomatopeją "kręcenia w kółko". Może oznaczać to również "owinięty wokół" odwołując się do funkcji Guruguru jako zbroi dla Obito. Imię to zostało później potwierdzone w specjalnej stronie dla rozdziału 666 dodanj do Wydania 14 Weekly Shonen Jump'a. Źródła Kategoria:Akatsuki